Happy 1,000,000!
by DanosaurForLife
Summary: Dan reaches 1,000,000 subscribers, and Phil is so happy for him he kisses him. But how will Dan react? Dun dun dun! This might just be a oneshot unless I get reviews telling me to continue! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DAN OR PHIL (but if there is a way that I could someone please let me know). AND, (sadly) PHAN IS NOT REAL. ALL EVENTS THAT TAKE PLACE IN THIS ARE (probably) FICTIONAL. :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Okay, so this isn't my best work, but I came up with this idea and needed to write it. I'm not sure whether or not I'll continue it. I probably could, but this could just be a one shot as well. How about, if I get reviews telling me to continue I will! I said that on my last phanfic too, which I'm going to add more to very soon! Thanks for reading this, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**DAN'S POV**

"PHIL!" I yelled, running into the living room, where I found him sat on the sofa, eating a bowl of cereal. I paused. He looked up, startled, almost dropping his bowl.

"What?!" he replied. "Have you done it?"

"Are you eating cereal at 3 in the afternoon?!" I asked, momentarily distracted, disapproval coloring my voice. He just nodded, and jumped up from the couch.

"What happened?!" he practically yelled, setting down his food and running over to me.

"Oh, right," I took a deep breath, a big smile stretching across my face. "I've reached 1,000,000 subscribers!"

Phil clapped his hands, jumping from excitement. I admired how young and innocent it made him look. Without missing a beat, he leaped forward and hugged me, still jumping up and down. I laughed and hugged him back, starting to jump myself. We must have looked like idiots, two men in their twenties hugging and jumping.

He giggled and pulled away slightly, his arms still wrapped around me. We locked eyes for a second, and then it happened. He kissed me. Phil leaned forward, and gently pressed his lips to mine. I was shocked. I couldn't move. I just stood there, absolutely still, with my best friend's mouth against mine. And I think I was enjoying it. He stiffened, seeming to realize what he had just done, and pulled away.

We both stood there for a few seconds, not knowing what to do. "Um…congratulations!" Phil mumbled, blushing a deep red and running to his room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO**

**PHIL'S POV**

What did I just do?! I flopped down on my bed, and punched my pillow. Dammit! I could have just completely ruined the best friendship I've ever had, over a stupid crush. I'd been in love with Dan for over a year, why did I have to kiss him now?! What if I just ruined one of the happiest moments of his life?! I needed to go out there and apologize! Why had I just run to my room like that?! Why did I have to be such an idiot! I pushed my face into my pillow and screamed.

A slight knock on the door shook me from my thoughts. I looked towards the sound, angrily wiping a tear from my cheek. "Phil?" I heard Dan's muffled voice from the other side of the wall. I got up from my bed, and walked over to open the door. I dragged my feet, not wanting to face Dan. He hadn't kissed me back, so he was definitely either angry, or…angry.

I took a deep breath, wiped the back of my hands over my eyes just in case, and opened the door. My eyes met Dan's for a split second, before he lunged at me, our mouths crashing together.

I was insanely confused, but I didn't hesitate at all, kissing him back the instant our lips touched. I wrapped my arms around his neck, winding my fingers through his hair. He placed his hands on my waist, and pulled me closer. His tongue grazed over my bottom lip, begging for me to open my mouth. I complied, and soon our tongues were as intertwined as our bodies. This was the best moment of my life. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was kissing the man of my dreams, and he was kissing me back. I never wanted it to end, but, sadly, end it did. Dan broke away first, gasping for oxygen.

"What was that?" I asked, slightly bewildered, and out of breath myself.

Dan smiled, "I'm pretty sure we just made out."

"Yes," I agreed, chuckling slightly, "and I'm pretty sure I want to do it again."

My eyes widened once I realized what I just said, and I blushed. I took a step away from Dan, mumbling sorry, and staring down at my feet. I turned to walk back to my bed, expecting him to realize what he'd just done, and run screaming from our flat, but a hand on my waist stopped me.

"I'm pretty sure I do, too," Dan whispered, pulling my close and bringing our lips together once again. A small moan escaped him, and it was incredibly hot. He started walking to my bed, never breaking the kiss. Once we reached the foot of it, he paused, pulling back slightly. Then there was silence, neither of us knowing what to say.

"Um," I finally said, feeling awkward again, "do you want to…um…"

Dan just smiled and nodded, regaining his confidence, pushing me down on the bed, and straddling my hips. He grinded his crotch against mine as he brought our lips together, and I could feel him getting hard. I let out a moan, embarrassing myself, but Dan seemed to like it.

I broke the kiss, looking up into Dan's dark brown eyes. "Happy 1,000,000," I giggle. He laughed too, before bringing our lips together again.


	2. Chapter 2

**PHIL'S P.O.V**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Did I just have sex with Dan? I think so. I had dreamt of doing just that for over a year, and it had finally happened. I was lying next to him, both of us panting, sweaty and naked. And, man, it was awkward. Neither of us really knew what to say. I was still trying to process what had just happened, and I could only imagine what Dan was thinking about. Hopefully something good, and not about how much he regretted what we'd just done.

After a few minutes of terrible awkwardness, Dan got up to shower, leaving me naked and alone. I quickly got up and put some clothes on, trying to fix my hair and clean up my room. I took the sheets off my bed, as they were covered in…well I'm sure it's not that hard to figure out…and threw them in the hamper. I couldn't be bothered to go wash them, as I wanted to be there when Dan got back. I replaced them with clean sheets, and made my bed. Then I sat on the floor, put my head between my knees, and tried to work through what had just happened.

I could have sat there for hours, or minutes, or days. But, eventually, Dan came back into my room. I looked up as he entered, and grinned shyly. He smiled back, and walked over to sit on the edge of my bed. I got up off the floor and sat next to him.

"So…" I started, trailing off when I couldn't think of what else to say.

"So…" Dan repeated.

"Um…we just…kind of…"

"Yeah," Dan whispered, turning his head to look into my eyes. "And I liked it. A lot. Like, A LOT."

I laughed. He did too. Suddenly, it wasn't so awkward. "Me too," I said when I stopped laughing. "And I want to do it again, sometime. But, first, if we start to...do that, what does it make us?"

Dan took my hands in his, apparently understanding my rather confusing question. "Here, I know what to do." He got off of my bed, and kneeled down in front of me. "Philip Lester, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

I answered him by attacking his mouth with mine. He seemed to get the message, as he smiled around my lips, let go of my hands, and wrapped his arms around my neck. This went on for a few minutes, but I finally broke away. I smiled, but Dan could tell something was wrong. "What's up?" he asked, worry coloring his voice. He got up off the floor and took his place next to me on my bed again.

"It's just, I mean," I said, struggling with what I wanted to say. "I've fancied you for over a year." Dan's eyes widened as I said this, but I continued. "I've been waiting for this for so long. But I was pretty positive that you were completely straight." I shrugged. "I guess if I had known you would have reacted like this, I would have kissed you a lot sooner."

Dan chuckled. "I've fancied you since before I even met you. I mean, really, could you not tell? I pretty much stalked my way into becoming your best friend."

I laughed. He had a good point there. He smiled, and pulled me into another kiss. After a minute, I pulled away. "Dan and Phil. Phil and Dan,. Phan. It really does have a nice ring to it." Dan smiled, nodded, and pulled my mouth back to his.

* * *

**I'm back! I'm so sorry it took me so long to keep writing. I was really proud of the first chapter and thought I would ruin it by adding a second one. But I tried my best to keep it just as good! I hope you guys still like it! :)**


End file.
